Phoenix Tears
by CTina
Summary: Hermione the newest charms professor, goes back in time to retrieve the Phoenix Tear Amulet, but she has problems with a certain ex-werewolf. Third Chapter: New and Old Friends. R
1. The proposition

People, new story. Have to hurry. would have written more but I'm in a jam. Nothing is mine but the plot.  
  
Pheonix Tears  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The proposition  
  
  
  
"Miss Granger you are one of the smartest people of your year. You're young, you were head girl, you're loyal and you are the youngest professor Hogwarts has ever had." Said a man with a flowing white beard and twinkling eyes peeking out from behind half-moon glasses. He was Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
She blushed at the compliment.  
  
"You have probably learned of the Pheonix Tear amulet in your last year as a student am I correct?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, in History of Magic. It's an amulet with the abilities of an actual pheonix tear and also can control a person's mind and kill. It disappeared about twenty years ago and it's said that Voldemort has it."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, he does and he knows how to use it. That's why I need your help. You're the only person capable of getting it. And if you succeed, the misistry officials wouldn't be able to turn you way."  
  
"But professor, I don't know where it is, no one does. The only way I can get it is by going back--" She stopped as soon as she realized that Dumbledore planned on sending her back twenty years.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
She stood up quickly and shook her head. "Professor, I can't. No, no, no. No, I won't do it. The last time I used a time-turner I almost killed my self."  
  
"Hermione, no other adult can do it without causing suspision. You are the only one. Plus you have experiance."  
  
"Professor, what if I can't get the amulet and someone gets it before I do? I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt for letting you down."  
  
"I have faith in you. If you don't get it then at least you would have tried."  
  
"Professor, I don't want to do this."  
  
"Okay, though if you don't we'll just get one of the students to do it. But trust me, I wouldn't have asked you if I don't think you could do it. And no one else will be able to succeed as well as you because you have experiance. I'll give you a day to decide, you might change your mind."  
  
"I doubt it." She mumbled and collected her things, a satchel and a sweater jacket.  
  
He smiled his eyes bright. "We'll see."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. See you tommorow Professor." She said and exited through the portal.  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going and as she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. Papers flew everywhere.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"Obviously." Said a deep soft voice. She looked up into the clear blue eyes of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Professor! I'm sorry, I just came form the headmasters office and wasn't watching where I was going. Did I hurt you? Are you going to see Dumbledore too?" She was rambling but that's what you do when you have crush on someone. Sure he was almost twenty years older but she couldn't help it. When she was younger she had tried to convince herself that it was just a school girl crush but she realized that it couldn't be. People don't just have crushes on werewolves.  
  
After Serveus discovered the cure for werewolfism, Remus pieced his life back together. He went on dates, he made friends and he got his job back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione sort of lost hope that he would ever see her as a woman so she did her best to forget him. She went out with her best friend Ron Weasley and he loved her and wanted to marry her. But Hermione couldn't marry someone she didn't love like that.  
  
"Hermione, haven't I told you to call me by my name? We're colleagues now."  
  
"I'm sorry Pro-Remus. I'm just not having such a great day."  
  
"Hey Herms, do you think that after I finish with my buisness with Dumbledore, that you and I could eat dinner together."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Yeah sure. I'll see you later." She called as she left in the opposite direction.  
  
She knew that he couldn't like her like that. Like a woman, but she could dream. Remus treated her like a little sister not like a girlfriend.  
  
She ran to her bedroom to change her clothes, she was wearing a dreary old black robe, the one she used for teaching. She narrowed her decision down to a periwinkle blue dress robe or a short violet sparkly one that hugged her figure. But she changed her mind. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was in love with the older professor. Instead she pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and a slinky green tank. She looked at her watch, Six-fifty. She was late by half an hour, he would be waiting. Sure she didn't have makeup, but over the years she had learned that she was pretty enough without it.  
  
She grabbed her over robe and ran down to the great hall. The older boys whistled and cat called while the younger ones flushed. She blushed but ignored them. The head table was empty but she sat down anyway. Instantly her plate was filled with mashed potatoes and gravy but she did not eat it.  
  
She rolled the peas around into the potaoes and sipped at her pumpkin juice. After a while, she looked down at her watch, seven-thirty-seven. He wasn't coming 


	2. Going Back

Second Chapter. Sorry the first one was so short because I hadn't finished writing it and my dad wanted me to hurry up and kicked me off. So this is really part of chapter one. I really love this plot but it'll probably be a while before it's finished.  
  
Hey! Be greatful, dear readers, I should be doing my two page essay, due tommorow and not yet started, right now but instead I'm trying to please you. Oh and to Moonlight Aurora I'm sorry about the whole werewolfism (I know it sounds lame) but I couldn't think of another name for and I didn't know there was one.  
  
Disclaimer: These things are so lame, everyone knows that no one could have made up such a great stories as Harry Potter. So the only thing in this story that I can honestly claim is the plot. I can't help it, it just came to me one day and I love it.  
  
Phoenix Tears  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Going back  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and stood up. He wasn't coming. None of them ever showed up not even Ron. And this wasn't even a real date.  
  
On her way back to her room in the professor's corridor, she kept thinking about what it would have been like if she had grown up back then. Would there ever have been a chance for uthem to be together? Would he be popular? A geek maybe? She knew he was handsome, because he still is.  
  
That stuff didn't matter though because the fact of the matter was, he was still twenty years older than her and thought of her as a little sister. As she passed his room she heard him walking around and mumbling but she didn't stop to knock, he probably figured that it wouldn't mean anything to her for missing their appointment and wouldn't like it if she interrupted him.  
  
She dropped face down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be born twenty year after him? If only there was a way that she could show him how she felt without scaring him off.  
  
She sat up quickly. The Phoenix Tear Amulet. She would have to go back to retrieve it anyway and on the way she could get to be with Remus and he'd never know. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a bathrobe and the candle of her bedside table.  
  
"Professor?" She asked when she reached Dumbldore's office. He was stil awake and writing something at his desk.  
  
"Yes Hermione, what is it?"  
  
"I've changed my mind."  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"You know. About the amulet, I'll do it."  
  
He smiled. "Oh I knew you would. This just makes things so much easier."  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
He reached into a drower and lifted out a fat manilla envelope. "This is all we have on the amulet, though you don't have to see it now. Here's a picture of the amulet." She sat down still wearing her bathrobe over her pajamas. He handed her an old newspaper clipping of a long emerald encrusted chain with a tear shaped pearly diamond on the end.  
  
"It's very beautiful. "  
  
"Yes, it is. That's part of it's charm."  
  
She glanced down at the other newspaper clippings, she'd see them later. All she wanted to do now was leave.  
  
"Hermione? You know the dangers of time-travel. You must not alter it by telling James or Lily or Sirius or anyone of what is to come no matter how much you come to liking them."  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
"Okay. The location of the amulet is unknown. It hadn't left the school untill the marauders's seveth year and is believed to be in possesion of one of the students."  
  
"How many students were there?" She asked increduasciously.  
  
"About a hundred and fifty."  
  
"Professor, that'll take forever! How much time do I have?"  
  
"You have exactly six months starting tommorow, the first of October until the first of March. When you return no time will have passed, you will arrive as if nothing has happened in my office tommorow."  
  
"So it's on one of the students and I have six months. Well..."  
  
"Hermione, there's a spell that will help you locate it but it's very advanced magic."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Every night you are there, you must walk the halls and at midnight exactly you must say the spell which I'll tell you in a second," Out of the pile on his desk he handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"It's a map." She said.  
  
"A map of Hogwarts. It'll help you mark your progress. Everytime you say that word, the area you are in (wether it be a corridor, a classroom or a court yard.) will turn green if the amulet is near you. If it is not near you and stay green unless the amulet is nearby. Then it will turn red and start flashing. I want you to start at the Ravenclaw end of the school and work your way upward to the tallest tower."  
  
"Shouldn't I be searching the students, Sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but whoever has the amulet will not keep it on them always."  
  
"Then I'll search the houses first."  
  
"Fine. It's best to get them out of the way though I doubt you will find it.  
  
"The spell is not a word, but many words. The simple revealing spell and a sending one combined. A sendind charm that will reach to every nook and cranny for ten meters in all directions. 'Revaele un Cukaro de firea brid.' Doesn't sound hard but it takes most of your energy."  
  
"You say I have to say this at exactly midnight?" He nodded. "Then what if I get hurt or sick and cannot make it at midnight?"  
  
"I had thought of that. And being with the marauders in their last year will probably give you more detentions then are weeks in the year, I've reached the conclusion that you will only be able to miss about two weeks worth of midnights. I'm sorry but it's the best I can do with a sixth month visa."  
  
"When do I leave? What do I take with me?"  
  
"Oh you take the usual I suppose. Clothes, money, dungbombs (realy the only thing they still have that they had back then), pictures of your family not your friends however. You'll leave tommorow at two-thirty after some more briefing. Right now you need your rest and I need mine." He said and turned away from her, stifling a yawn.  
  
She sighed. "Goodnight, professor." She said as she stood and walked to the door quietly.  
  
"Goodnight, dear. I'll see you tommorow after breakfast."  
  
She walked slowly back to her room past the silent room of Remus and collapsed finally on her bed. She would pack the next day.  
  
"Okay, Hermione. Just two turns of the time-turner and you should arive at around lunch time twenty years ago. October first is the time the transfer students arive. Remember..."  
  
"I know, my parents sent me to a private school in America when I was eleven, but were killed so I moved back home to England to live with my grandparents." She said fumbling with the large buttons to her knee length suede coat.  
  
"Very good. It's almost time, remember not to..."  
  
"I know, " She interupted. "not to reaveal the future to anyone."  
  
"Do you have everything? Enough money? Your journal..."  
  
"Yes, I have everything. Goodbye professor." She stepped away from Dumbledore and turned the timeturner counter clockwise two times. She felt the familiar pull at her navel as things start spin around her and mush into one single object.  
  
Just as she was about to cry out, the spinning stopped abruptly and she fell in a heap to the floor. In her head she could still feel the dizzyness and couldn't stand up. She sat holding her head in her hands rocking back and forth.  
  
"Um... Are you okay?" Someone asked from behind her. Hermione lifted up her head and gasped. She did it. She was in the past and she was staring at...  
  
  
  
***Bet you just hate those cliffies.  
  
Believe me, I do to but I'm having trouble deciding who it should be that she meets first. So I would like some feed back if you want me to go on. Besides cliffies also highten the suspense and makes it easier to better enjoy the story.  
  
Thanks to all my reviews, it made me extremely happy to know that people like my story and will continue to read it. 


	3. New and Old Friends

Yay! Third Chapter and everyone likes it. My thanks to all you reviewers it means a lot to me.  
  
Pheonix Tears  
  
Third Chapter  
  
New and Old Friends  
  
"Um... are you okay?" Someone asked from behind her.  
  
Hermione wrirled around and gasped. She did it. She was in the past and she was staring at a tall boy with greasy balck hair and a sneer on his face. Serveus Snape, she was possitive. (A/N: I know you guys were expecting Remus, but I have a better plan for them.)  
  
She jumped to her feet and dusted herself off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, can you point me the way to the Headmaster's office."  
  
"Sure, but I'm going that way anyway." He pointed down the hall.  
  
"Fine. Can you help me with my stuff? It's heavy."  
  
He rolled his eyes and waved his wand, levitating my trunk off the ground. He said rather hautily, "I'm a prefect and I'm aloud to use magic in the halls."  
  
"How nice." She could tell why the Marauders didn't like him because already she hated him more han she did at home.  
  
He led her down several more halls and through an nvisible door before they arived at the familiar gargoyle statue that guarded the entryway to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Droobles Best Bubble Gum." He said and just before Hermione went in he held out his arm to block her passage. "You can wait here. I have important buisness to attend to that more important than what you can have to say."  
  
She glared at him and pushed past his arm. "Screw off." She muttered.  
  
Snape didn't say anything as he knocked on the headmasters door.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling when he opened it and a pretty redhead exited. She looked at Hermione as she left and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Serveus. Could you wait outside while I talk with this young lady right now? Thank you."  
  
Snape scowled and Hermione smirked as she passed him.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore. I'm one of the new tranfer students from Gordo's Private School for the Magically Gifted, in America. Lacey Harper is the name. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand with a big cheery gin on her face. There was a mischievious gleam in her eye that reminded the old professor of Sirius Black.  
  
"Ah, yes. We recieved your paperwork a few weeks ago Miss. Harper. All we need to do know is get you sorted into a house." He walked over to a shelf behind his desk and picked up a very dusty old hat that she recognized from the first time she got sorted.  
  
"Please sit down on that stool over by the window. Yes, that one. Now I'm going to place this on your head. Don't be alarmed." After she was seated he placed the dusty old hat down over her eyes.  
  
"Time-traveler, eh Miss Granger? Or should I say Harper? I feel that from your past-- oops haha, future history you deserve to have no further mishaps. Though I can't prevent them from happening and I can see that they will. You will be more at home here in the past, in a place you'll find comfortable, so without further ado, I'm thinking I'm going to put you in... Gryffindor!"  
  
She lifted the hat off her head greatfully.  
  
Dumbledore smiled broadly and clapped his hands, "Oh Bravo! Very well chosen. I was in that house myself. I hope you like it there." He proceeded to go over the basic rules of the school and then sent her on her way.  
  
"Thank you, professor."  
  
"Good-bye, dear. Oh, Miss Harper, will you please wake Mister Snape on your way out the door? Thank you."  
  
She nooded.  
  
Snape was sitting in a chair with his head layed back and his eyes closed. Hermione grinned and looked behind her to make sure that Dumbledore's office door was firmly closed. She tiptoed over to Snape and said a spell with her wand on his chest. Before she left she tickled Snape's ear with a feather making him wake up. She ran from the room as Snape let out an ear piercing scream when he saw the giant, hairy spider crawling up the front of his robes.  
  
She laughed as she reached the bottom of the stairs with her trunk floating along behind her.  
  
She knew the way to the Gryffindor Common Room so she diidn't need the directions Dumbledore had given her. As she walked along the silent hallways she reflected on her mission. If she was to be in a certain place by midnight then that meant no late night parties, like the ones Sirius was famous for bragging about. Practically no hmework being done. She couldn't be in on as many panks as she wanted but man, would the professors hate her.  
  
She was smiling when she opened the portait hle and evrything around became silent. The other students stared at the newcomer with curiousity. But she she didn't say anything to them. Instead she sighed and headed up the stairs to where she thought the girl's dormitories were located.  
  
Unlike in her time, the doors didn't have placs on them so she had to look in every room to find hers. The first two rooms were locked, but the third one she opened, three boys sat on the floor in the middle of the room playing a game of exploding snap.  
  
Oops. These were the boys dormitories. She tried to back out quietly but a fat blond boy looked up at her her yelled, "What do you want?"  
  
Caught! Damn, she thought. "Uh, wrong room. I'll be going now." She said.  
  
Before she backed out of the room, she realized that the boys looked familiar and she knew before she actualy knew that she was standing before the Marauders, minus one.  
  
Seventeen year old Remus stood up. "Either you're that new tranfer girl, Lacey Harper, or you're looking for someone, because you're too old to be a first year." He said.  
  
"Actualy, I am Lacey Harper. I'm sorry to intrude on your room but I was looking for mine and thought this might be it."  
  
He held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Lacey Harper." He said in a falsely high pitched voice and ginned. "I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
She laughed. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Hey Moony!" Yelled an extremely handsome guy. "You're hogging all the attention." He came up and butted Remus out of the way.  
  
"Sirius Balck's the name, charming the pretty lady is my game." He took her hands and kissed her fingers sloppily.  
  
She laughed good naturedly and rubbed her slimy hands on his own robes.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Seriously." She grinned and noticed that Peter was coming over with a goofy smile on his lips. "But listen," She said quickly before he could reach her. "I've got to go find my room so I'll see you later. At breakfast maybe."  
  
She didn't really want to leave but she didn't know how she'd react to Peter because she knew what he would do in the future and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Peter and also having Remus so close to her was giving her butterflies.  
  
He didn't look much different except that now he was younger, scrawnier, his hair wasn't gray at all and he hadn't faced the facts of life yet. She found herself liking himself in the future look's wise at least better than she did his past self. (A/N: Did that make sense? Oh well, I'm not changing it.)  
  
She headed back down the way she had come but had to turn around again becasue she forgot her purse in the boy's dorm.  
  
Remus opened the door just before I could knock and he had my purse. "Oh hey." He said when he say me.  
  
"You left this," he held out her purse. " Sirius wanted to go throught it but I stopped him." He said proudly.  
  
She smiled and took her purse. "Thanks."  
  
"Soo," He said slowly. "Do you want me to show you to your room?"  
  
She grinned greatfully. "It'd save me a lot of time and embarrasment if I walk in on the wrong room." She agreed.  
  
"Especially with the kind of girls we have around here. You never want to walk in on one without their makeup. Believe me, I know." He paused thougtfully before he said, "Or maybe that was because I was half naked wearing only a pair of Snoopy boxers."  
  
She laughed and wished she could have been there.  
  
"It was a dare." He told her. "Everyone thought it was funny as hell."  
  
"At my old school, guys weren't aloud anywhere near the girls. We had segregated clssrooms, lunch, dorms of course. We were even allowed to hang out with them except for on Rec days but other than that, Nada. I haven't even been alone with a guy for more than five minutes. And that was about a month ago!" It was partially true. She had students all day to teach; the professors were all old and she'd visited Harry a month ago to say hello but he'd had to leave in a hurry.  
  
Remus opened his mouth to say something; thought better of it and shut it again with a sly smile playing on his lips.  
  
"What?" She asked. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
He blushed and said, "So you've never kissed a guy?"  
  
"I've kissed guys before, but most of the time it didn't mean anything." It had meant somethig to Ron, but not to her. He got over it eventually and dumped her for a girl he worked with. They were still friends.  
  
Remus nodded and said, "Well maybe another time I'll kiss you." He grinned cockily.  
  
"Yeah right. You don't know me. For all you know I could be like your mother, would you like that?"  
  
He gagged.  
  
"No, I didn't think so."  
  
"But you're not like my mother." He stated flatly.  
  
"How do you know?" They'd reached her door becasue he stopped and leaned over towards her.  
  
"Because," He whispered. She was breathing heavily, her heart pumped fast and loud making her wonder if he could hear it. "My mother hates me. You don't hate me do you?"  
  
I laughed. "I'll see you later Remus." I said and left him standing in the hall.  
  
***Third Chapter finished  
  
Fourth up soon.  
  
If you like this fic then you'll probably like my other one too. Trinity Nation. Read and Review.  
  
I'm all up for sugestions so if you have an idea just click on the little buttom below this message and tell me what ever. 


	4. First day food fights

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, that is except the plot of course. It pure genius, not that I'm a genius or anything. Enough blabbing! On with the story!  
  
Phoenix Tears  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Three beds lined each wall. Half the room was decorated in blues and greens, the other half was purples and pinks. Pink and purple were definately not her favorite colors. But the green and blue side was neat and clean, muggle and wizard posters alike covered the walls and a picture of a Harry look-alike sat on the nightstand beside the bed, along with other pics of the marauders and different people she didn't know.  
  
The pink and purple side wasn't so neat. Dirty clothes were piled in a corner, posters of boys without their shirts on hung on the wall and magazines littered the floor. A very pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes laid on the bed reading a fashion magazine.  
  
When Hermione entered the room with rosy cheeks and a goofy grin on her face, the girl looked up, disgust written clearly on her features. She pointed to the plain white area near the open window.  
  
"There's your side of the room. Don't come on my side and if you want to borrow something like makeup, clothes, fashion spells, the works, don't ask me. 'Cuz darlin', I won't help you." She said all this in a fast smooth voice with all the confidence of a girl who knows she's beautiful. " You can ask Lily. Though she's so ugly she won't be able to help you unless you want to look like a hag." She sneered, contorting her gorgeous face into the likes of a demon.  
  
Hermione couldn't help wondering if this girl happened to be part Veela.  
  
"Cheery place. Stupid bimbo." She said under her breath. The girl looked at her suspiciously as if she knew that Hermione had said something about her, but she flicked her long fair locks over her shoulder with a sniff of didain and returned to her magazine.  
  
Hermione knew for a fact that this girl just had to be jealous of Harry's mother because from what she'd seen of his photographs, Lily Evans Potter was very pretty.  
  
Her trunk sat at the end of her bed which looked inviting after her exhausting journey through time. She yawned and layed on the bed, planning to take just a little nap before she unpacked and explored her new home. But when she next opened her eyes it was to find herself staring up into a large pair of emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry? You're not supposed to be in here, you know." She mumbled groggily and stretched her arms high over her head.  
  
Someone laughed. Hermione turned around and gasped. She'd forgotton where she was.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." The girl she knew to be Lily Evans said exasperatly. "You sleep like a rock. I'm Lily Evans by the way." She held out her hand sleepily.  
  
"Her-Lacey Harper."  
  
"Well I came to tell you that you're late for breakfast." She griined. "I slept in the Common Room last night, and this morning, a handsome brunette asked me to wake up the 'stunning' new girl." She said lifting her eyebrows suggestfully.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"You like him don't you?" She laughed gleefully, clapping her hands. "Good now all the Marauders minus one have girlfriends."  
  
Her eyes bulged. That is not what she needed to hear.  
  
"Wait! What? I'm not his girlfriend, I can't be his girlfriend."  
  
Sure it pleased her but she couldn't. Nope, no way, absolutley not, she couldn't go out with a Marauder. Especialy since right that second in history, she wasn't even born yet.  
  
Lily frowned, "Why not? You like him, he like you. Lots of girls are dyig to be Sirius Black's girlfriend but he picked you."  
  
Hermione did a double take. Sirius Black? Remus had a girlfriend? Then why'd he hit on her? "Sirius likes me? What about Remus?"  
  
"Remus? What about him?" She asked a confused frown on her face. Then her eyes widened as it finally donned on her.  
  
"You like Remus?" She said increduously.  
  
I groaned and fell back on the bed. Lily pulled me back up. She was strong for being so small. "Is that bad?" She didn't say anything, just stared out the window at the early morning sun pouring through.  
  
"No it's not bad. It's just he has a hard time trusting people. And he won't date anyone, though it's not for lack of interest. The girls just fawn over him, he says it's all the mystery about his background."  
  
Hermione knew all too well, what the mystery was.  
  
She smiled and stood up, grabbing her school robe that draped over her chair.  
  
As they were leaving the room she asked, "Peter has a girlfriend?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Unbelievable isn't it?" She nodded.  
  
"The girl's a third year hufflepuff and extremely ugly."  
  
"Craddle-robbing hags these days? I'm not so sure I'll like the guys around here."  
  
Lily laughed again and said, "Oh how little you know." They reached the bottom of the stairs where the guys all waited. Lily leaned in and whispered, "Just wait untill you see Quidditch practice. Oo-hoo!" She fanned herself.  
  
Hrmione blushed and smiled.  
  
"Lacey! Oh dear gorgeous queen of my morning sunburn." Sirius jumped off the couch to land at her feet.  
  
"Sunrise, you dolt, sunrise." Lily said. She ran up and hugged a black haired boy. He would have been Harry's twin if it hadn't been that he had brown eyes, not green.  
  
"Whatever! Sunrise." He turned to Hermione and grinned. "Want to sit with me at breakfast?"  
  
Hermione nodded and followed him down to the great hall.  
  
"So, Hermione, who's Harry?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"This morning, you called me, Harry."  
  
What was she supposed to say? "Er, um... he's my, uh, younger brother. I gues I kind of forgot I was here."  
  
"I have one of those." Remus said. "Green scales, about eight horns growing out of it's skull and mush for brains, am I right?"  
  
"Right on. He's a real pain in the morning." She lied. She got out her schedual only to have it snatched by Sirius.  
  
"Aww! We only have one class together."  
  
"Really, what's that?"  
  
"Defense against the Dark Arts in the ampitheater on the third floor. All seventh years have the same class." Lily said and took the scedual from Sirius.  
  
"We practically have the same scedual, except I don't have Herbology. Remus does though. In fact..." She grinned evily. "You and Remus have the exact same classes."  
  
Hermione choked on the piece of sausage she was eating. Someone thumped her on the back smartly and the chunk flew from her mouth, only to land in James's orange juice.  
  
"Eew!" He said and riped orange juice off his glasses.  
  
Sirius fell on the floor laughing.  
  
Hermione's hands covered her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry!"  
  
A spoon full of eggs landed in her hair.  
  
She gasped. "Why you little..." She picked up her pancake and tossed it at his face and laughed at his expression as it slid off his nose, leaving a trail of syrup.  
  
"Food fight!" Someone yelled down the table.  
  
In no time at all, the whole hall was filled with noise as students stood and flung food at their friends and enemies across the room.  
  
Hermione didn't move, she'd seen food fights before but never this big and never had she started one before. It was a new experiance for her. One that she was sure she wouldn't repeat ever again. (A/N: What'd you expect, this is Hermione. I've already abused her character enough.)  
  
"Student's please!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. He hid his head behind a book to dodge the food from a few daring people. Hermione noticed that Professor Dumbledore was seated in his chair watching the going ons with a bright twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Shut up!" Said an angry amplified voice. Instantly the people standing up, sat down. All students looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Professor McGonnagle.  
  
"This behavior is astonishing. Never in my life have I seen such utter disrespect and disreguard for the rules." The air around her seemed to crackle with the intensity of her anger. Hermione couldn't help feeling relieved that in the years to come, she would cool down though not by much.  
  
"I want the culprits to step forward right now." No one moved and in less than a few moments, McGonnagle had seemingly been able to stare every single person in the hall in the eyes. When her gaze reached Hermione, it paused and passed right on to the next person.  
  
"I highly doubt that this started by itself." Still no one stepped forward.  
  
"As you all probably know, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, so unless you step forward, consider it cancelled."  
  
Hermione sighed and made to step forward but was held back by someone's hand.  
  
"Don't move." Remus whispered.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
A few feet away, she noticed James motion for her to stay still before Sirius and him stepped forth.  
  
"Ah, Black and Potter. Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Maybe you've developed an extraordinary psychic ability?" Sirius asked innocently. The hall rumbled with laughter.  
  
McGonnagle sniffed disdainfully. "Come with me." The boys followed her with identical grins on their faces.  
  
The hall was silent long after the boys were taken away.  
  
Dumbleodre raised his arm, commanding attention. "Well, I don't think she'll be going easy on them. My heart goes out to them." There were a few skattered giggles.  
  
"Given that yes, they did break a rule, I believe that all of you should be thanking them. Because you too broke the rules by joining in on it, and thus should all be punished accordingly. And if I do say so myself, I truly enjoyed this mornings unexpected activities." The last statement helped relieve the tension of his reproach.  
  
He looked at his watch and said, "I believe you are all late for your first class. Run along now."  
  
The hall erupted his noise as people gathered their things and left with their friends for class.  
  
Hermion turned to Remus, "Why'd you do that?" She asked.  
  
"I was saving you from making a mistake that would cost you your freedom for the year."  
  
"But what about them?"  
  
"Sirius and James already have enough detentions to last them for months out of school."  
  
"Right, I should have guessed." She really should have. Sirius was always bragging about how many times he'd been in troulble and hadn't gotten expelled. She'd just never taken him seriously.  
  
"Well, good sir, shall we go to class?" She asked.  
  
He grinned and held out his arm, "By all means, fair lady, lets go dig in the dirt."  
  
************************  
  
TBC  
  
Do you like it? Review.  
  
I'm sort of suffering form writers block and could use some ideas of what should happen in the middle of the story.  
  
Also, I'm posting a Lily/James fic in a couple of days, maybe tommorow, so watch for it and read it.  
  
*Promise to be Bad  
  
With the help of a letter she finds from her dead twin brother, Lily decides to change her ways and do everything she ever wanted to do but never dared. *  
  
(Petunia and her actually get along.)  
  
My other new fic is called, The problem with Harry  
  
It's about Harry liking a girl that his friends all hate and won't help him with, so he asks Ginny to help him gain the girl's affections. Kind of cute.  
  
  
  
The more you review, the faster the next chapter will be out. 


End file.
